22 Desember
by MariaDesu
Summary: Hari ibu, pada hari itu apa yang biasanya kita lakukan? Mungkin Memberi hadiah seperti yang ingin di lakukan Alfred yang sedang mengunjungi rumah Arthur.


Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya yang gambar Indon kayak banci taman lawang! Awas aja kalo offcialnya kayak gitu!

Rate: T

Genre: Family, Romance

Warning: Sho-ai, BL, Yaoi, and the bla bla… OOC, OOT, dll. Um, author baru jadi kalau jelek silahkan di flame sama Roy Mustang Flame Alchemist.

Author Notes: Semoga anda tega membaca fic saya dengan damai tentram dan sejahtera.

~XXX~

Hari ibu, pada hari itu apa yang biasanya kita lakukan? Mungkin Memberi hadiah seperti yang ingin di lakukan Alfred yang sedang mengunjungi rumah Arthur.

"Iggy!" panggil Alfred sambil berteriak di seluruh ruang rumah Arthur. Ya, Alfred sedang mengunjungi Uke -coret- mantan motherlandnya. Kenapa? Because today is Mom day!

"Iggy, kamu di mana?" Alfred mulai kelelahan mencari Arthur yang tidak ada di ruangan manapun.

"Hiks... Iggy jahat! Padahal aku mau memberi ini." Alfred menatap kado yang sedari tadi di bawanya. Kado berbungkus putih dan berpita merah tersampul rapih sehingga terlihat seperti bendera England. (1)

"Hua... Peter! Singkirkan itu!" jerit Arthur dari kebun belakang.

"Hei Jerk Arthur, bukan kah ini mirip alismu?" ujar Peter sambil membawa kue lapis legit pemberian Indonesia.

"Pete! Jangan ganggu kakakmu lagi!" keluh Irene, personifikasi negara Irlandia Utara yang merupakan kakak dari kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar.

"Biarlah kak, jangan lerai mereka." ujar Iris, personifikasi negara Irlandia Selatan (2) yang sedang menjahili adiknya Willy, personifikasi negara Wales.

"Kau juga, Iris! Jangan ganggu adikmu yang sedang makan." bentak Irene.

"Iris, kembalikan kueku!" Willy pun mengejar Iris yang lari membawa kue Willy.

"Kak Scott, bisa-bisanya kakak santai saja melihat kekacauan ini?" keluh Irene kepada kakaknya dan merebut rokok kakaknya yang sedang di hisap.

"Nanti juga diam lagi, kembalikan rokokku, Ire!" jawab Scott, personifikasi negara Skotlandia yang merupakan kakak tertua di keluarga Kirkland.

Rupanya keluarga Kirkland sedang mengadakan pesta teh. Keluarga yang tidak -coret- harmonis ini mengadakannya karena tengah libur semester. (3)

Dan bagaimana dengan Alfred?

Alfred hanya bisa menatap mereka dari balik pintu dapur yang menghubungkan ke halaman belakang.

Alfred yang tadi menghampiri suara Arthur pun membatalkan niatnya dan beranjak pulang.

"Aku pulang saja." Alfred lalu melangkah lunglai dan beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

Tetapi, Arthur menyadari keberadaannya dan menghampirinya.

"Al, ke sini saja!" ucap Arthur dari ambang pintu.

"Iggy?" Alfred pun memutar langkahnya dan melihat Arthur.

"Kenapa kau mau pulang?" tanya Arthur lalu menghampiri Alfred.

"A-aku..." Alfred hanya bisa terdiam.

"Pasti karena mereka berisik yah? Maklum saja lah." Arthur pun mengumpati semua saudaranya.

"Iggy... I-ini!" Alfred yang wajahnya memerah mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan kado yang tadi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Arthur sambil meneliti kado tersebut.

"Hari ini kan Mom day dan kau itu mantan Motherlandku, jadi itu kado untukmu!" Alfred hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang makin memerah.

"Ini untukku? Makasih! Bahkan kau pun menghiasnya seperti benderaku!" Arthur yang bahagia pun memeluk Alfred tanpa sadar.

'Akh! Bloody git! Kau itu imut sekali!' batin Alfred yang mulai berpikir mesum.

"Hei kalian! Apa yang kalian laku- umph!" bentak Scott yang kemudian terhenti karena di bekap oleh Irene dan Iris.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja!" jelas Irene dan Iris yang pergi dan menyeret Scott.

"GIT! Kenapa kau tidak bilang ada kakakku di sana?" Arthur pun mendorong Alfred untuk lepas dari pelukannya.

"Jerk Arthur homo!" jerit Peter yang melempari Arthur dengan lapis legit.

"Pete! Jangan ganggu orang yang lagi pacaran!" bentak Irene dan Iris yang kemudian membekap dan menyeret Peter.

"Ka-kalian... Awas, jangan lari!" Arthur pun berlari mengejar Irene dan Iris, tapi...

'Al, kok diem aja? Jangan-jangan...' batin Arthur.

"Kya... AL! Kenapa begini?" jerit Arthur yang melihat Alfred terkapar sambil mimisan.

~Skip~

"Unggh... Aku di mana?" Alfred pun bangun dari pingsannya.

"Kau di surga git! Aku malaikat yang ganteng dan pintar masak yang menyelamatkanmu." keluh Arthur kesal dan menyentil dahi Alfred.

"Kok malaikat ganteng beralis tebal? Ucapannya kasar pula." tanya Alfred sambil tertawa geli.

"Kau ini, dasar anak nakal!" Arthur pun menjitak kepala Alfred.

"Hehe... Eh, kok aku tidur pake ini?" tanya Alfred yang tertidur di kasur milik Arthur dengan bantal hamburger.

"Ini kado buatku kan? Tadi sudah kubuka." jawab Arthur yang masih mendengus kesal.

"Bantalmu yang dulu aneh, kenapa kau menggunakan bantal dengan gambar bendera negaramu? Aneh tahu!" tanya Alfred yang memeluk bantal hamburgernya.

"Git! Suka-suka aku dong!" jawab Arthur sambil marah ke Alfred.

"Jerk Arthur! Kapan kau kembali?" bentak Peter sambil menendang pintu kamar Arthur.

"Sabar Peter! Nanti aku akan menyusulmu, turun sana!" jawab Arthur.

"Kau pergi saja, aku juga sudah mau pulang." Alfred pun bangkit berdiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja?" tanya Arthur.

"Iya, betul! Kau kan mantan adik Jerk Arthur!" timpal Peter.

"Heh? A-aku?" Alfred kebingungan.

"Iya, ayo ikut!" Arthur pun menarik tangan Alfred dan berlari menuju kebun belakang.

"Hei Al, mau kopi? Aku tahu kau tidak suk teh." tawar Irene kepada Alfred.

"Iya, mau kue alis Jerk Arthur? Ini oleh-oleh dari Indonesia loh!" tawar Peter juga.

"Mau rokok?" tanya Scott sambil membuka kotak rokoknya.

"Terima kasih semua, tapi tidak usah repot-repot." jawab Alfred kepada seluruh saudara Arthur.

"Ini karena kak Scott menawarkan rokoknya! Kak, berhentilah merokok!" sindir Iris sambil membuang kotak rokok Scott ke semak-semak.

"Hei! Kau ini adik nakal!" Scott pun mengejar-ejar Iris.

"Tidak usah sungkan, mereka kan keluargamu juga." Arthur menepuk pundak Alfred dari belakang.

"Iggy..." mata Alfred pun berkaca-kaca hendak ingin menangis.

"Al, kita ini satu keluarga! Apalagi sekarang hari ibu, kita harus merayakannya." Arthur lalu mengelus rambut Alfred.

"Iggy..." Alfred memeluk Arthur dan lalu menangis di dadanya.

"Ehem..." Irene pun mendehem untuk menghentikan acara mesra yang Alfred dan Arthur lakukan.

"Al, kau bawa apa itu?" tanya Peter yang heran melihat tas Santa Klaus yang di bawa Alfred.

"Ini? Isinya kado untuk kalian semua. Ambil lah!" Alfred yang sudah melepas pelukannya pun membuka tas Santa miliknya dan memberikan kado untuk Peter.

"Kado Peter dengan bungkus biru, Irene hijau, Iris kuning, Willy ungu dan Scott merah. Semuanya, silahkan di ambil!" Alfred membagi-bagikan kado untuk semua saudara Arthur.

"Makasih Al! Walau gendut ternyata kau baik juga." ucap Peter.

"Hehe... Ku anggap itu pujian." jawab Alfred.

"Nah Al, jadi keluargaku merupakan keluargamu juga. Jadi, lain kali jangan pernah sungkan membawa kado ke rumahku." jelas Arthur.

"Iya, ukeku sayang! Mereka kan saudara ipar dari Hero ini! Hahahaha..." ujar Alfred sambil memberikan pose Heronya.

"Dasar kau git!" Arthur lalu menjitak kepala Alfred dengan wajah memerah karena mendengar ucapan sayang dari mulut Alfred.

Akhirnya keluarga yang tidak -coret- bahagia ini menghabiskan harinya dengan pesta teh di kebun belakang dengan suasana hari ibu. Tapi kenapa anak-anak yang lain Arthur tidak datang yah?

~Omake~

Di tempat rapat BCN atau British Commonwealth of Nations alias negara-negara pesemakmuran British...

"Bagaimana? Kita beramai-ramai ke rumah Arthur atau hanya satu orang perwakilan saja?" tanya India yang merupakan pimpinan rapat hari ini.

"Gak mau ah! Kalau ramai-ramai nanti kita semua di cekokin Scone arang buatan dia!" jawab Malaysia salah satu anggota BCN.

"Atau mungkin kita di jadiin bahan percobaan sihirnya?" tanya Afrika Selatan.

"Bisa jadi kita di kasih ramuan sihinya lagi!" ujar Selandia Baru.

"Aku gak mau ah! Masih mau hidup!" jawab Australia.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau jadi perwakilannya!" ucap Nigeria.

"Jadi siapa yang siap mati hari ini?" tanya Mesir.

"Hong Kong aja! Dia pasti kuat!" usul Libya.

"Gak mau!" Jawab Hong Kong.

"Jadi semuanya gak mau ketemu Arthur, mantan Motherland kita yang merawat kita dulu?" tanya Sudan.

"Kalau yang kamu sebut merawat itu menyiksa kita sampai mati, aku gak mau!" ujar Kongo.

"Dan mewariskan kita alis yang sangat tebal, emoh! Aku gak ridho! Aku gak tresno karo Arthur." ucap Guyana dengan logat Jawa karena tetanggan sama Suriname. (4)

"Uganda, Kenya. Kalian punya ide?" tanya Oman.

"Gak! Otak kita buntu!" ucap mereka berdua.

Rupanya semua koloni Arthur tidak ada yang mau memberikan ucapan ke mantan Motherlandnya itu.

Bahkan mengantar kado yang berisi tulisan 'Kami benci alis tebalmu!' tidak ada yang berani.

"Akhirnya sidang memutuskan tahun ini tidak mengucapkan selamat hari ibu karena tidak ada yang mau! Sidang saya tutup!" ujar India sambil memukul palu ke meja.

"Yei!" teriak semua Nation di tempat rapat itu, bahkan termasuk Hong Kong.

~Fin~

Arthur, you so poor! Untung ada Alfred, sememu yang selalu setia.

Bahkan adik Alfred yang Author lupa namanya siapa -Author di gigit beruang- tidak memberikan ucapan selamatnya ke Arthur, melainkan ke Francis mantan Motherland pertamanya.

Jadi pesan Author, jangan lupa ucapin selamat hari ibu ke ibu kita atau mantan Motherland kita. Dari pada Thailand, dia bingung karena tidak ada yang mau menjadi Motherlandnya. Abis namanya Thailand alias tanah Thai. Iih, jijik! Siapa pula yang mau menjajahnya?

-Author di rajam Thailand-

~Hand Note~

Bukan Foot note karena Author nulisnya pake tangan! #plak oke, oke

~Foot Note~

(1) Bendera Inggris yang benar itu putih dan tanda plus warna merah. Kalo yang biru dan tanda plus kali putih strip merah itu bendera Britania, bukan Inggris! Cari di Wikipedia deh.

(2) Author bikin negara Ireland jadi 2 karena memang di bagi 2 kan? North Ireland dan South Ireland di sini adalah kembar fujoshi jadi jangan heran dengan kelakuan mereka.

(3) Semuanya udah libur semesterkan? Jadi Hetalia Gakuen pun sama. -Author ngasal- #plak

(4) Suriname itu jajahan Belanda. Di sana banyak orang Jawa bawaan Belanda.

Nah, jadi jangan lupa meripiu!

Review! XD


End file.
